In general, electronic devices such as transistors, diodes, integrated circuits and the like may be highly efficient in handling directed currents (DC). A metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) may be used for switching electronic signals. Passive RF components, e.g. wiring structures or coils, may require a carrier having a high electrical resistivity. Further, great efforts are being made to design efficient switches handling RF (radio frequency or microwave) signals, an RF voltage, and/or an RF current. General approaches may focus on reducing the resistivity of the substrate below the passive RF components and forming active RF components (e.g. MOSFETs) over electrically isolated regions in the carrier using for example silicon-on-insulator (SOI) technology. In this context, an active RF component (e.g. a SOI MOSFET) may be formed over a buried oxide region (BOX) to reduce parasitic influences of the substrate on the RF characteristics of the active RF component. However, this technology may be difficult to handle and/or costly in the manufacturing process.